Ella es mía
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Una decisión difícil de tomar, pero era necesario, debía eliminarlo, ella era solo de él.


Ella es mía.

Se recriminaba por nunca haberlo pensado, ahora era tan obvio. Nunca lo vio como una amenaza, de hecho podía decirse que sentía cierto cariño por él. A quien quería engañar, lo quería, más que eso, era algo natural, como un instinto más fuerte que él, pero cuando lo vio comportarse de esa manera, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía todo cambio.

Veía como se acercaba a ella, como siempre de alguna manera estaba rondándola, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Cuando estaba en sus brazos, disfrutando de esa paz que solo ella le entregaba, llegaba él y le quitaba toda la atención de esos ojos cafés.

Debía hacer algo, esto no podía ser así, no quería compartirla y no lo haría.

Él no debía separarlos, no entendía bien porqué, solo sabía que si lo hacia todo se desbalancearía, perdería su rumbo y nada volvería a ser igual. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y con ello su pequeña trenza, intentando despejar su mente. No, no podía pensar así, ya lo había planeado, debía alejarlo, deshacerse de ese maldito que no cuadraba en su lugar feliz.

Llevaba días pensándolo, quizás no debía eliminarlo, solo bastaba con una amenaza, que supiera cuál era su lugar. Siempre que pensaba en deshacerse de él un sentimiento amargo lo llenaba y las lágrimas venían rápido a sus ojos, pero era necesario, era lo correcto, lo que un Saotome haría para cuidar lo que era suyo.

Lo espero en el centro del Dojo, sabía que vendría en algún momento por él. Sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados, escuchando atentamente si se acercaba o no. Tenía su arma lista. No lo encontraba honorable, era una cobardía tremenda, ya podía escuchar el sonido de la Katana al ser desvainada, pero no tenía otra opción, el muy maldito era mil veces más fuerte que él, ya lo había intentado de esa forma.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando lo escucho llegar, no podía equivocarse, sus pasos eran muy familiares para él.

Cuando lo sintió cerca se puso de pie con arma en mano, giro lentamente y le apunto directo al corazón. Con una mirada que demostraba todo el odio que en ese momento sentía se armó de valor, ya después lloraría por la pérdida que el mismo sufriría al hacer esto, pero era necesario. Lo miro fijamente, azul contra azul.

-Ella es mía – Solo tres palabras fueron pronunciadas y descargo el arma directamente en el corazón del hombre frete a él.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su arma no causo ningún efecto, él desgraciado era demasiado fuerte. Su enemigo se acercó lentamente, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya, le respondió – No mocoso, ella es toda mía.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en su pecho, eran totalmente ciertas, pero no quería aceptarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, apretó sus labios para evitar llorar, pero le fue imposible. El hombre frente a él comenzó a asustarse.

-No… Por favor no llores, no la llames - Intento abrazarlo, pero él se alejó. No aguanto más y soltó su llanto

-¡MAMÀ! – Ríos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No por favor, hijo cálmate – No sabía qué hacer para aplazar lo inevitable.

Se escucharon rápidos pasos llegar al Dojo - ¡Ranma que le hiciste ahora! – Corrió donde estaba su pequeño hijo, lo tomo en sus brazos calmándolo – Ya mi amor no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí – Fulmino con la mirada su marido, ya tendrías tiempo de conversar.

Estaban saliendo del Dojo, Ranma los miraba con el ceño fruncido, se había ganado otra reprimenda de parte de su tierna esposa. El pequeño en brazos de su madre dejo de llorar por un segundo y le dedico una sonrisa triunfal a su enemigo. Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese niño era tan parecido a él.

Luego de dormir a su heredero, Akane llego hasta su habitación para hablar con Ranma.

-No sé cómo se pelean tanto.

-Es él- Le respondió furioso, Akane lo miro risueña – Es verdad, ese mocoso siempre es el que comienza ¡Hoy intento matarme!

-Por favor Ranma, solo era una pistola de juguete, nada más. Sabes que él te ama, eres su padre por el amor de Dios.

Ranma aún estaba enojado, Akane era de él, solo suya, sabía que al momento de decidir ser padres pasaría esto, tendría que aceptar que Akane amara a otra persona que no fuera él y que esa persona la ame a ella, pero aún no se acostumbraba.

Finalmente se acostaron, Akane estaba cansada, dar clases en el Dojo, cuidar la casa y estar atenta a que esos dos no se pelearan a cada segundo la agotaba demasiado. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando Ranma la rodeo en sus brazos y se posiciono sobre ella, pegando sus frentes y mirándola fijamente.

-Eres mía, ¿Cierto?

Akane no puedo evitar reír – Ranma, no puedes ponerte celoso de tu hijo de tres años, por favor, ya eres adulto.

Su esposo la ignoro – Respóndeme ¿Eres mía?

Ella sonrió, tendría que aceptar que sus dos hombres son algo posesivos, pero no había duda de que ella le pertenecía – Por supuesto que sí, al igual que tú eres todo mío.

Ranma sonrió y comenzó a besarla.

Akane aun pensaba en el tema – No puedes pelearte toda la vida con Yuu.

-Lo sé, supongo que con el tiempo entenderá todo mejor- Le respondió torciendo el gesto

-Si tranquilo, solo espero que cuando tengamos una niña no se repita la historia y me odie por estar cerca de ti – Rio suavemente mientras decía esto.

A Ranma se le ilumino la mirada – Una niña, que sea igual a ti, igual de testaruda, fuerte, inteligente, y hermosa – Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – No suena nada mal. Podríamos darle una hermanita a Yuu ¿No te parece? – Ranma la miro con esa mirada que la mataba

-No lo sé, puede que nos tome trabajo, tendríamos que intentarlo día y noche, varias veces al día – Sonrió traviesa

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – No le veo ningún problema a eso.

FIN

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Al fin pude tener tiempo para escribir algo, es cortito, lo imagine hace unos días y quise escribirlo. Si a alguien le llamo la atención el nombre del hijo de Ranma y Akane hace referencia a _Yuu Matsuura_ de _Marmelade Boy,_ también es uno de los animes que me gustan. Pronto volveré con el epilogo de Ranma x Tres, así que atentos.

Si a alguien le molestó que un pequeño de tres años hable/piense con ese lenguaje recordemos que su padre no es muy educado en su forma de hablar y estar todo el día escuchándolo a hablar pues se pega, también la Katana, ver desde su nacimiento a su abuela hablar sobre el honor y la forma de pagar si este no se respetaba también es un tema integrado en su ser. Y si, ellos se aman, a la manera Saotome, pero lo hacen.

Como les recuerdo siempre, pueden buscarme en Twitter como **nube_escarlata** , ahí aviso de cualquier novedad, si escribo algo nuevo o no.

Un abrazo para todos.


End file.
